Heaven
by TeenQueen661
Summary: There is a Shake It Up dance show in the afterlife? Sweet! Wait, what are the bad news? Number 7 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Heaven

Summary: There is a _Shake It Up_ dance show in the afterlife? Sweet! Wait, what are the bad news? Number 7 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

The sun was shining brightly over the city of Chicago. People were taking advantage of the warm weather instead of being cooped up inside all day. Some went for a bike ride around the city, while others met up with their friends at the local park to play a variety of different sports.

Rocky and CeCe were walking down the sidewalk towards their apartment, after a busy rehearsal at the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ studio.

"I'm so excited for the show this Friday," Rocky said.

"Same here," CeCe replied, grinning. "It's going to be awesome, like always."

"We should do something exciting after the show," Rocky told her best friend.

"We should go out to Crusty's for pizza," CeCe suggested. "Once the show is over, we'll be starving."

"Good idea," Rocky answered, with a smile. "I'll ask Ty and Deuce to join us."

"What about Sparkly Boy and Glitter Girl?" CeCe asked, referring to Günther and Tinka. "Should we invite them, too?"

"Sure, that's fine with me," Rocky replied, as they approached their apartment. "The more the merrier."

Together, the two, life-long, best friends sat next to each other on the steps of their apartment and tossed their duffel bags next to them. Rocky started rummaging through her bag, while CeCe wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead with her hand.

"Hey, I have a question," CeCe said, turning to Rocky.

"What is it?" Rocky asked, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Do you think there's a _Shake It Up!_ dance studio in the afterlife?" CeCe asked, curiously.

"You mean, like in heaven?" Rocky asked. "It's possible. No one knows for sure, though."

"It would be cool if there was," CeCe said, deep in thought. "I would like to continue dancing even after I die."

"Yeah, I would, too," Rocky added, before taking a sip of water.

"Let's make a promise to each other," CeCe said.

"What kind of promise?" Rocky asked, curiously.

"Let's promise each other that whoever dies first will come back to Earth and tell the other if there is a _Shake It Up!_ dance studio in heaven," CeCe declared.

"I don't think it's possible for someone who died to come back to Earth," Rocky pointed out.

"Well, when our time comes, we'll see if it's possible," CeCe said. "So, you promise?"

After a minute or two of thinking, Rocky replied, "Yeah, I promise."

"Slap swear?" CeCe asked, standing up.

Rocky flinched at the thought of doing a slap swear, but agreed. "Sure, just do it fast."

CeCe watched as Rocky got to her feet. They simultaneously took several deep breaths, before performing their signature slap swear.

* * *

"Anton Kashlack Hessenheffer!" CeCe, now thirty-one years old, yelled at a redheaded boy. "Do not betwinkle your sister's clothes!"

Günther, who was sketching clothing designs on a large pad of paper, laughed as he watched Anton's fraternal, blonde twin sister, Raquel Georgia Hessenheffer, swipe her now betwinkled hat from her brother.

"Go and play nicely now," CeCe said, sternly, not taking one step off of the porch of the house.

The six-year-old twins obeyed and ran off to play on their playground set.

"Finally, I can concentrate on my fall clothing line," Günther said, resuming his sketching.

"I'm going to get something to drink," CeCe said, making her way towards the door. "Want anything?"

"A glass of water would be nice," Günther replied, looking up at his wife of five years. "Thank you, sugar muffin."

CeCe rolled her eyes at the pet name that Günther called her, and went inside. She made her way past the living room and dining room to the kitchen, where she reached for two clean glasses from one of the cupboards. She then retrieved the pitcher of water from the refrigerator and proceeded to pour refreshing drinks.

After putting the pitcher back in the refrigerator, CeCe momentarily glanced at the picture of Rocky that was hanging on the wall nearby and sighed. It was unfortunate that the redhead lost her best friend to a drunk driver last year. She was glad that her little Raquel got to know the amazing woman that she was named after before she passed away.

"I look fabulous, don't I?" a familiar voice asked.

CeCe's eyes darted from the picture frame to the ghostly figure of Rocky, who was floating on the other side of the kitchen counter. Aside from the floating and the fact that you could see the dining room through her, she looked pretty much the same as the last time CeCe saw her alive.

"Rocky?" CeCe asked, rubbing her eyes. "No, it can't be."

"Believe me, CeCe," the ghost said, with a smile. "It's me."

"How is that possible?" CeCe questioned, extremely confused. "This is not happening."

"It is, girl," the ghost replied. "Trust me."

"Well, if you really are Rocky, or at least her ghost, then tell me something that Rocky knows about me that no other friend does, other than my husband, Günther," CeCe challenged, her hands on her hips.

"You have dyslexia," Rocky answered, simply. "It was revealed during one of your tutoring sessions with Henry Dillon back in high school."

CeCe gasped, as tears started forming in her eyes. Rocky was standing in her kitchen, well, at least her ghost was. She could not be happier.

"Wow," CeCe said, appalled. "It _is_ you. It's been too long, girl."

"I would hug you, but you'd go right through me," Rocky said, with a laugh. "So, judging from above, your life with Günther is still awesome."

"Totally," CeCe replied. "Great husband, cute kids, close friends, love them all. Even my job as choreographer at _Shake It Up! Chicago_."

"I see you still have the passion for dance," Rocky said, with a smile. "That's actually why I came back to see you."

"Really?" CeCe asked. "Why?"

"Remember that promise we made years ago?" Rocky asked. "The one we slap swore to?"

"Oh, right!" CeCe exclaimed, remembering the memory. "Whoever died first promised to come back and tell the other if there was such a thing as _Shake It Up!_ in the afterlife."

"Bingo," Rocky replied, with a grin.

"So?" CeCe asked, urging her to continue. "Is there?"

"Good news," Rocky answered, happily. "There is."

"Oh, wow, really?" CeCe asked, excitedly. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, I've been a dancer on the show since I passed away," Rocky said.

"Is is similar to _Shake It Up! Chicago_?" CeCe asked, curiously.

"Even better!" Rocky answered. "There's a bigger dance floor, brighter lights, catchier music, everything ten times better!"

"That sounds so cool!" CeCe exclaimed, happily. "What else?"

"The show also has an egotistical host," Rocky explained, with a laugh. "Harry Mild. Crazy, huh?"

"Seriously?" CeCe asked, bewildered. "Unbelievable!"

"Overall, the show is wicked awesome," Rocky concluded, smiling.

"Well, thanks for the visit and good news," CeCe said, gratefully. "It was great to see you again. You certainly made my day."

"Yeah, um, well, there's more," Rocky said, looking down at her feet. "Good news do come with, um, bad news, you know."

"Figures," CeCe said, with a roll of her eyes. "Well, let's have it. What are the bad news?"

Rocky bit her bottom lip, as she continued to avoid eye contact with CeCe.

"Does it have to do with _Shake It Up!_ in the afterlife?" CeCe asked, trying to look Rocky in the eyes.

Rocky simply nodded, now staring at the ceiling of the kitchen. She was not sure how CeCe would take the bad news.

"Come on, Rocky," CeCe urged, anxiously. "What are the bad news?"

Rocky sighed, as she cautiously looked up at CeCe, and said, "You have the spotlight dance tonight."

"That's impossible," CeCe replied, with a scoff. "How can I have the spotlight dance if I'm still alive and..."

Despite having the brain capacity of a wooden spoon, it did not take long for CeCe to process everything that Rocky told her.

Nine down, ninety-one to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
